Monty & The Gang
by InAndOutOfLove
Summary: Monica "Monty" Atkins is a greaser girl in the midst of the 1960's. Living in an abusive household, she finds her getaway with the gang: Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, and Darry.


"Monica Atkins." Mrs. Heed stared at me from the front of the classroom. I had decided to snooze, since, well, what else are you to do in a classroom full of people you don't even give two cents about? "Yes, Mrs. Heed?" Suddenly 19 little eyes were looking at mine. She tapped her old fingertips on the mahogany desk. I often pity that desk for being seated so close to her. "Do you feel the need to nap during my lecture?" She walked lazily in front of the board. It had nonsense scribbled on it that only people taking notes would understand. "Well, Mrs. Heed, to be honest. The inside of my lids are far more interesting than this garbage you're carrying on about." Her eyebrows curved into anger and she marched back to my desk with a yardstick behind her back. I sighed, I knew what was coming. I put my wrists up on the desk, and _Thwap! _she made a solid red ribbon across my arms. "I will now ask you to exit my classroom, and visit the principal." I glared at her glossy eyes hidden under her glasses. "Fine! This blows, anyways."

I know too well to follow my teacher's orders. She will just assume I did, so why do so? It would just be another call to my mom, who's left us. Perhaps they'll ring my dad who's working three shifts a day at Jim's Towing downtown, and then leaves to go to the mines afterwards for the rest of the night. Nah, I will be completely fine. I've done it before, anyway! "Monty?" Ponyboy peered from the bathrooms. "Ponyboy?" I replied. He nodded and walked closer. "What're you doing out?" He looked down at my swollen wrists. "I mouthed off." Ponyboy shrugged. "It happens, huh?" I smiled at his words. "It's a great event on the last day of school, anyways. I love ticking that teacher like a clock." He smirked. "Won't your father be mad when he hears you left school?" The thought made me shudder. "Yeah, I'll probably get strapped, since my pops'll be home." Everyone in the gang knows how well I take strappings. I get them all the time. Well, _when_ my dad was home. He would be this weekend. "So, I'll be seeing you at home a lot this weekend?" I chuckled at the truth. "Sure will! I'm avoiding my pa like the plague, starting when I get home." Ponyboy looked enthused. "Why, that Soda will tell your father off one of these days for treatin' ya like he does!" Ah, Soda… The whole group, even me, knows Soda is in love with me. I used to not like him in that way 'til last summer. I just hated how all the girls were keen on him! Ever since he's dropped-out though, I've grown to like him…a ton. Ponyboy and Darry always tell me the things he says, and it forces my cheeks to go rosy. Heck, Steve says I look that way any time Soda throws me a compliment! "Haha, one day he will. Just wait 'til Malory gets home from Chicago, and things'll be better." Ponyboy smiled in support. "Well," I began. "I've got a 3:00 shift at the DX. I'll see ya around, Ponyboy!" He started walking away. "Wait, 3:00 you said?" I nodded. "So does Steve and Soda! I'd better see ya for dinner!" I waved to him. "We'll see what happens, but I'm sure I'll be there!" I exited through the rusty side door. Now where do I go? I could go to the DX, even though I'm not working until 3. I wonder is Soda's there? He's probably home. Speaking of, I still need to pass by home to change into work clothes. I hopped over a fence and ran across someone's yard. "Damn, greaser girl." An old woman mumbled to her husband on the porch. I stared at them as they stared back. I shrugged and continued walking.

Greaser girl…? Do I really look that much like one? Hm, I'm even wearing a skirt. My hair's pinned back and combed nicely. I don't understand people's judgments. I came to an intersection where I heard yelling. It was Johnny's house, again. Even in the midst of the night, you could hear his family screaming at each other. Even from my own house! I lived two blocks from Johnny in an old, run-down house that was built in the Victorian Era. Our walls had cracks in 'em from the foundation settling, the window by the shower had been broken out for a few months now. Tim Shephard's gang broke it out trying to be funny. They snuck 'round my house late at night one day, and threw a stone at it. The next morning, I get up to shower, clean up the glass, and find no other choice but to shower with a broken window. Next thing I know, I'm hearing his whole gang hollering and whistling once I stripped out of my pajamas. I was so hot at them; I went outside in just a towel and spit in Tim's face. Soda was steaming when I told him about it. "You need to put a towel over that window from now on. I don't want them lookin' at you that way." I slightly frowned at how protective Soda can be. I can still take care of myself.

I oft think that the only thing separating me from Johnny is that I'm a girl, and his mom still hangs around his house. I have to admit, having my mom around would be worse for my situation. She is just like Johnny's mother; won't take responsibility for anything. Johnny and I have talked about getting beatings from our fathers. "Sometimes, you just sit there, and wonder why someone who's 'posed to love you, does that." Johnny admitted. I nodded. We were sat on the corner, and were smoking our cigarettes. I usually don't smoke, since I feel like a slob when I do. I really only light one when I'm trying to be cool, or sometimes it just sets the mood.


End file.
